The life of a teen mom
by HarrysGirl556
Summary: Allison is the daughter of Simon of Harry Styles and mom of three next four this is her adventures and life


I was a little scared it was Thursday, December 20 Five days till Christmas but 4 days till Christmas Eve. Louis's birthday and I still had't got him a present. And I had to have the baby now when I heard the babies cry I was so relived some nurses told me the babies might now make it. It's little Mariah Styles I am 11 so it was not hard since this is my second and yes from one direction had finally made Louis,Liam,Zayn,Niall and My sister Mary following they had left rearsel to come see the had there girlfriends and Mary had her boyfriend with them Eleanor was holding hands with Louis . Zayn was holding hands with Perrie."When will you learn" Zayn said."I don't care to be a dad of one But three really"Harry said."quit the talkin and come see them"I said."Okay bossy" Louis said. Shut it Tomlinson or you will be the next one in a hospital bed. Same you then yesterday Niall said. Always let me see them Harry said. Okay I said. Here.  
next in a hospital bed.

"They look like you"Harry Perrie said." I know . Youre good to go home with them .Yay louis grabbed them and dressed them and put them in the stroller and raced down the followed.I sat there and rolled my Liam,Dani and Harry helped me into the down the hall I asked where Kenzie was? With said. Oh.I knew he was going to be Simon was my dad.

Chapter 2

We got to the studio and met Simon, Kenzie and Louis and Liam. Congrats the 11 year old has three children. Simon said furiously. Sorry about that. Allison you're going to have to learn. Were sorry everyone said. She goes tomorrow to have another pregnancy better be negative Simon said. We hope .The next day I took the pregentcy WAS POSTIVE! Oh my gosh. I knew me and Harry had to tell Simon .Hes going to be Furious. I know I looked at Harry I smiled it's your fault. Really he jumped beside kissed I said. Simon walked in what was it. My smile faded I breathed in positive. WHAT! Positive I said. You are eleven! Point please? You are grounded Simon Yelled. What about Mary. I asked Simon. She can go with the guys and Dani, Perrie and Eleanor. Okay now go to your room. Okay I said in tears. Simon had never yelled at me.

Chapter 3

Your 11 I mocked Simon then The guys come mockery of Simon Louis said. Thanks I smiled .we brought you some how long am I grounded I asked. Three weeks. What I said. You should thank us he had grounded you for 3 years we got it down to three pretty mad. I am Simon said. SIMON all the boys knowing there not supposed to be in there since I was in grounded. Guys leave I need to talk to her. Good Luck they all said. Thanks. Okay Allison you are my daughter. I know I I don't want my daughter 11 and having children. You are 11 and dating Harry which I have no problem with. Okay you are grounded for the next 2 days thanks Dad I said. your'e welcome Simon said. He opened the door and the guys fell in. Hi Louis said. It was his idea all four pointed at thanks for taking one for the team Harry I smiled. lets keep recording girls you can talk to Allison.

Okay so Eleanor grounded for the next two days. Yay. two hours later. Hey were done recording. To bed guys. Okay and sleep don't sleep like….Never mind u get it. guys said.

**Chapter 4**

Allyson Eleanor said. Give me a min. Harry i said out of breath. What? Youre… yeah I have to tell Simon Eleanor said. El I whispred yes im 20 older than you and I don't have any children. El told Simon he came in there for the next two days I have to share beds with Mary. Harry with next day Liam and Dani broke up. After two days of grounding we went Christmas and birthday shopping. We found Louie's birthday gift. And everyone's Christmas present

**Chapter 5**

We found out my new baby is a Girl. I don't know how to tell everybody im pregnant 3:00 am I was pucking my guts came in and held my hair back. Then I passed called an ambulance. I was rushed to the E. the way Perrie called Harry. He came rushing doctor asked Harry if she has vomited this week. Not that I know of. okay yes she said. All week. Perrie don't tell anyone but Allison's pregnant I what made her pass ? Panic disorder and stress can stimulate the vagus nerve in some people and lead to a loss of why would she be panicing probably because of the pregnancy. We need to do surgery. Has she been pregnant before? is she pregnant? Yes On both. Louis and the guys and girls rushed in. She okay? Harry stared bawling. How is she! Zayn asked Perrie. They're going to do ! I can't believe doctor came out someone can go back with u lets go. They done the surgery. I was in a wheelchair for 9 stuff was I have some news come here curly.I'm ! Then I went down I lost god call an ambulance ! Harry!He lost consciousness! They took us shared a were much Alcohol for both of us.i got out and we were taking its not r u drunk she is Louis said kidding .It can kill the right give me take care of the give me that! No I punched Liam hey Harry get your got me off her some water and stomach Louis got water an stomach she took them he carried her to kenzies room then Louis and liams room those r my baby I said undrunk you're not she said guilty then why did u punch tried to take my makes since. Liam checked the bottle. Oops.I know I can't drink while im gave me a fatherly look. Or period. I didn't say Liam said. Im going to drink after this baby is your not. Yes I am. You make a stupid mistake of losing your virginity at made a very stupid mistake and it lead to have three stupid babies. I ran out crying. Harry lunged at Liam Louis held him lunged at harry Zayn held him back. You made my girlfriend she deserved up. Harry got lose and punched him Zayn let go and Liam got into a fist fight. Really Zayn! I wasn't getting Punched!Harry won Louis had ran after found me singing in the studio.I cant keep fighting on. He clapped.

**Chapter 6**

Allison. Im you're not and Harry fought Liam in a fist fight and won for making u cry. And those babies are not stupid. And there mother isn't either. Thanks El's very lucky. Hey I have my good moments and bad. Allison. Harry I kissed him. It's not your it ? I punched him Louis and Harry could not get me called Perrie,Mary and El. They still couldn't get me called Zayn and couldn't get me off.7 of them couldn't but three could. Harry had the baby babies were crying so he went and got them. I instantly got off. She really loves her kids. Yes I do. Liam got up and fell. I'm sorry Allyson!for what? It was my fault these babies are beautiful like there mother. I was trying to protect you.

Chapter 7

I know.


End file.
